Cherish Every Moment
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Hotch and Emily are married and they have a kid but they are having some personal problems
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hotch was married to Haley and their relationship ended for the same reason but they never had Jack, even though i love him to pieces hes not in it.**

* * *

"Abigail!" Emily called down the hall.

A little girl ran down the hallway, wrapping her arms around Emily.

"Yes mommy?" the little girl smiled.

"Dinners ready. Come on," Emily said picking up the little girl.

She placed her daughter in a chair at the table and sat down across from her.

"Mommy, is daddy coming home soon?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know Abby..." she said putting food on her plate.

"Can we call him?" Abby asked with a smile.

Emily was hesitant but then nodded.

"Alright," she said taking her phone out.

It rang for a while before there was answer.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"Abby wants to know when you're coming home. You promised her yesterday that you'd be back for dinner and you're not here," Emily snapped.

"I'm sorry... I'm not going to make it for dinner..." Hotch said.

"How'd I know?" Emily said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! Please let me talk to her..." he said.

"Whatever," Emily said handing Abigail the phone, "Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Abby said.

"Hey baby, I'm not gonna make it for dinner," Hotch said.

"But daddy, you promised!" Abby yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry. How about I bring you home some ice cream to make up for it?"

"Whatever..." Abby said sadly hanging up.

She handed the phone back to her mother and sat quietly eating her food. Emily watched her daughter shove her food around on her plate. Emily gave her a sad smile and finished her dinner. When they were both done Emily took both their plates and put them in the sink. She watched her daughter slowly walk away.

"Aaron, you're such an asshole," Emily said to herself as she washed the dishes.

She walked down the hall and went into Abigail's room, watching her play with her favorite bunny.

"Hey Abbs... You ok?" Emily asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah... Its ok mommy," she said looking up.

Emily ran a hand through her daughter's dark hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright time for bed," Emily said.

She put Abby's pajamas on and tucked her in.

"I love you," Emily said giving her another kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too mommy," Abigail said.

Emily walked out of her room, put sweatpants and a tank top on, and sat on the couch, waiting for Hotch to come home.

Hotch unlocked the door and turned on the light.

"Oh shit!" he yelled, as he saw Emily sitting on the couch.

"Did I scare you?" Emily asked.

"Yes!" he said taking a few breaths.

"Good. And be quiet, Abby's sleeping," Emily said walking over to him.

"Sorry... Ice cream?" he whispered, lifting the shopping bag.

"No, I don't want any ice cream," Emily said putting the bag on the counter.

"I'm sorry Emily," he said grabbing her hand.

"Did you not learn anything from your last relationship? Come on Aaron, you can't put work above your family!"

"I know... I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Whatever," she mumbled, leaving his reach.

Emily went into their bedroom and crawled under the covers of the bed. About twenty minutes later Hotch walked in the bedroom and changed. He crawled into bed next to Emily and put an arm around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered.

Emily turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too, but you can't keep letting Abby down," Emily said playing with his hair.

"I know... I feel like such an ass right now."

"You should," she replied firmly.

"Alright, I deserve that..."

"Yeah, you do. Go to bed, and you're taking Abby to school tomorrow," Emily said turning away from him.

"Ok..." he trailed off.

Emily closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep, Hotch's arm still around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Theres still a lot more, so please follow!(:**

* * *

When Emily woke up, she opened her eyes to an empty bed. _Where was Hotch?_ she thought. It was 7am and she had to wake Abigail for school so she got up and went to her bedroom.

"Sweetheart, wake up," Emily said sitting on her bed.

Abigail opened her eyes and smiled. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. Emily smiled and gave the little girl a kiss, helping her out of bed.

"Get dressed for school, I'm gonna make breakfast," Emily said getting up.

"Ok, mommy can you make pancakes?" Abigail asked.

"Sure baby," Emily replied giving her a kiss and walking into the kitchen.

"Aaron?" Emily called out.

There was no answer so she sighed. She walked over to the counter and saw a note sitting there. Emily rolled her eyes and read the letter.

It said: _Emily, I had to go to a last minute meeting. Sorry I couldn't take Abbs to school. I'll see you at work. Love you._

"What the fuck!" Emily yelled as she threw the, now crumbled, note to the ground.

"Mommy! That's a bad word!" Abby yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"I know baby, I'm sorry... Mommy's just upset. Don't worry about it," Emily said putting the pan on the stove.

Abigail stood there quietly, staring at her mother. Emily noticed she was being stared at and turned around.

"Why you starin' at me Abbs?" Emily laughed.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No! Baby, I'm not mad at you," Emily said kneeling next to her.

"Are you mad at daddy?" she asked.

Emily was hesitant at first, she _was_ mad at Hotch but she didn't want Abby to know.

"No, I'm not mad, it's ok," Emily said with a sad smile.

"Oh..." Abby trailed off.

Emily gave her a kiss and stayed kneeled next to her for a while. Abigail was a smart girl for a five year old.

"Mommy, what's that black stuff?" Abigail asked pointing to the stove.

Emily turned around and realized the pancakes were burning.

"Holy crap!" Emily yelled taking the pan off the stove.

"Mommy, stop saying bad words!" Abby yelled.

"Ok I'm sorry. Go brush your hair and I'll have the pancakes ready when you come back."

Abby nodded and left the kitchen. Emily sighed and fought back some tears. She took a deep breath and finished making the pancakes. They were on a plate, already on the table when Abby came out, dressed, hair combed, and with her book bag. Emily watched her little girl sit down and eat for a while, Emily had a smile on her face.

"You know you're beautiful," she said still smiling.

Abigail laughed and put her fork down.

"Daddy tells me that all the time," she said standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

Emily's smile stayed on her face; she then remembered why she was with that asshole, all the love he gave her and their daughter when he wasn't working. Emily got up and kissed Abby's head.

"Mommy's gonna change and then drive you to school ok," Emily said walking to her bedroom.

She quickly got dressed and went back into the living room where Abby was sitting.

"Come on, march!" Emily said with a laugh, grabbing her keys and opening the door.

They laughed to the car and Emily dropped Abigail off at school, and then drove to work. She walked into the bullpen and put her keys in her desk drawer, walking up to Hotch's office.

"Aaron-"

She was stopped by Hotch putting his hand out, he was on the phone.

"This is important, hang up," Emily said closing the door.

Hotch shook his head and continued speaking on the phone.

"You broke another promise, you ditched Abby today. Hang up," Emily demanded.

"Em, I'm busy," he said putting the phone to his chest.

"Too bad!"

Hotch put the phone back to his ear and continued his conversation_. He's so beside himself_, Emily thought, rolling her eyes.

"You know what, fuck you. Ignore your fucking wife, and why don't you ditch your daughter tomorrow too," Emily said outraged.

"Babe-"

"No, don't call me that!" Emily yelled storming out of his office.

"Emily!"

Hotch sighed but didn't hang up. That was his biggest mistake, not hanging up the damn phone. Emily ran out of the building in tears but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

"Oh my god! Emily, what's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she replied wiping some of her tears.

"Did something happen with Abby?"

"No, she's fine. Garcia just drop it," Emily said pulling her arm from Garcia's grasp.

Emily ran to the parking lot to get her car and realized she didn't bring her keys. She refused to go back inside so she decided to call someone. She didn't want to ask Garcia because she would've pushed the issue, same with Morgan and JJ. Reid would be concerned and he would also push it, not as much, but he would... Then she just picked up the phone and called the wisest person she knew.

"Rossi," he answered.

"Hey Rossi, its Emily."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can you bring my keys to the parking lot? There in the top left drawer of my desk."

"Uhm.. Sure, but why can't you just come get it?"

"Because, are you gonna bring them or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Emily hung up and waited near her car, watching the door for Rossi. When he walked outside he saw her and walked over.

"Here you go," he said holding out the keys when suddenly his facial expression changed, "Em, have you been crying?"

"It's nothing..." she said grabbing her keys.

"What happened?" he asked.

The softness in his voice made Emily look up at him. He looked so calm and not as frantic as Garcia, thank god. Emily sighed and leaned against the car.

"Aaron is being an asshole and I can't take it anymore. The other day he missed dinner so he promised Abby he would be there yesterday. Was he there?" Emily asked.

The look on Rossi's face made Emily assume he knew the answer was no.

"And today, he was supposed to drive Abigail to school. He fucking bailed on her. It's not even like it's the first time, he puts his job before us even when he knows what happened last time he did that," Emily said wiping a tear from her cheek.

Rossi sighed and gave Emily a tight hug. The hug made her cry a little more but she controlled herself.

"I'll set him straight... Emily, you stay strong," Rossi say pulling away.

Emily nodded and got in the car. Rossi was walking away when she called out the window.

"Thanks Dave," she said.

He gave her a sad smile and walked back inside. Emily sighed and started the car. She drove home and went straight to the bed. As soon as she laid down she had a waterfall of tears stream down her face. She didn't know how to deal with it anymore. Their daughter was already five and Hotch had barley been there the last year. Her sobbing tired her out and she eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's eyes opened at the sound of the alarm on her watch. The alarm was set for five minutes before Abby got out of school.

"Crap!" Emily jumped out of bed and quickly fixed her makeup before driving to Abby's school.

She got there just in time; Abigail was standing near the door looking into the crowd of people. Emily got out of the car and ran over to her.

"Mommy!" she yelled with a smile as her mother scooped her up.

"Hi baby, how was your day?"

"Good," she replied still smiling.

Emily put her in the car seat and then got in the drivers seat. She sighed before starting the car, she had a terrible idea... but she thought it would be best for everyone. She drove home and she and Abigail went inside. Abby sat on the couch and turned on the TV while Emily went into Abby's room and packed her clothes in a suitcase. Emily did the same with her own clothes; she grabbed her laptop and Abby's bunny and put the stuff near the door.

"What's that for?" Abby asked turning the TV off.

"We're gonna go on a trip ok," Emily replied.

Abby was silent. She looked sad; she didn't know what was going on.

"Is daddy coming with us?" she asked.

"No sweetie. You know how me and daddy go on trips sometimes, well now you and me are gonna go on a trip," Emily said walking over to the little girl.

She took a picture frame from the coffee table and stared at it. It was a picture of Abby, Hotch, and Emily from Abigail's fifth birthday. A tear fell from Emily's face as she looked at everyone smiling; she quickly wiped it away before she turned around. Abby was still standing there quietly. Emily sighed and threw the picture frame on the ground, breaking the glass. As she did it Abby jumped, fear coming across her face. Emily picked up the picture and handed it to Abby.

"I want you to hold on to this," she said walking over to the door.

Abby nodded and followed her mother. Emily took off her ring and placed it on the coffee table. She then picked up the bags and held Abby's hand as they walked outside into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasnt going to post this until Monday but Aaron'Dimples'Hotchner left me a very strong review lmao so here you go**

* * *

Hotch sat in his office working on paperwork when all of a sudden Rossi burst in his office.

"Aaron you really fucked up," he said.

"What'd I do?!" Hotch yelled confused.

"You made Emily cry! What kind of husband are you? She left a while ago and never came back. You're gonna turn into me and have a bunch of ex-wives if you don't stop," Rossi shouted.

"What? Wait, what do you mean she left?" he asked standing up.

"She drove away in tears because you didn't give a shit about her or your kid."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. It's your job to know, not mine," Rossi said leaving his office.

Hotch immediately took out his cell phone and dialed Emily. It rang few times then went to voicemail so he called her again. It went to voicemail again, but he didn't stop, he called again and it didn't even ring, it went straight to voicemail that time. Hotch took a frustrated breath and decided to text her hoping she would get it eventually.

_'I'm so sorry I ignored you Emily, just please tell me where you are'_

He kept working, waiting for her response, but she didn't respond.

Emily pulled up at a motel and took Abby out of the car. They went to the front desk and got a room. She carried Abby to the room and sat her on the bed.

"Stay here, I'm gonna get the bags from the car," Emily said walking back to the door.

Abby nodded and stayed sitting on the bed. Emily opened the door and sighed, the sky was black, it was definitely going to rain. She ran out to the car and quickly took the bags out of the trunk. She got in the room and put the bags down. Emily looked up and Abigail wasn't on the bed anymore. Emily closed the door and checked for her in the bathroom.

"Abby, where are you?" she called out.

There was no answer, panic and worry struck Emily as she went outside.

"Abby!"

Emily looked around for the little girl but did not see her. It had started to rain and that hid Emily's tears. She could hear the motel room phone ringing so she went back inside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"The little girl you came in with is at the front desk..." the man replied.

Emily immediately hung up and ran to the front desk.

"Abigail Grace Hotchner!" she yelled picking up the little girl, "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Yes..." she replied looking down.

"Then why did you leave?"

Abby stayed quiet, not making eye contact with her mother. Emily sighed and looked up at the man staring at them.

"Thank you," she said giving him a sad smile.

"No problem," he replied.

"You must think I'm a terrible parent..." Emily said stroking Abby's hair as she laid her head on her mom's chest.

"Nah, my son wonders off a lot. Just gotta keep an eye on 'em."

Emily nodded and gave him another smile before leaving. She ran back to the room, not wanting to get wet by the rain, and sat on the bed, Abby still in her arms.

"You can't do that to me Abbs. Mommy was really scared," Emily said caressing the little girl's cheek.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"It's ok, just don't do it again."

Emily held her daughter up against her chest, and after a while the little girl started to cry.

"Shh, don't cry Abby, its ok," Emily said rocking her back and forth.

"I wanna go back home and see daddy," the little girl cried.

Emily didn't reply, she just sighed and blinked away some tears. She changed Abby into her pajamas and tucked her in the bed. Emily took out her laptop and put a movie on for the little girl. It finished about an hour later and the rain had turned into a thunder storm, the noise making Abby cry more. Hotch had always calmed her down when it was thundering out so Emily didn't know what to do.

"Its ok baby, stop crying..." Emily whispered.

She laid next her daughter in the bed and checked her watch, it was 7:30. Abby sobbed and sobbed until she fell asleep about an hour later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch sat in his office working on paperwork when all of a sudden Rossi burst in his office.

"Aaron you really fucked up," he said.

"What'd I do?!" Hotch yelled confused.

"You made Emily cry! What kind of husband are you? She left a while ago and never came back. You're gonna turn into me and have a bunch of ex-wives if you don't stop," Rossi shouted.

"What? Wait, what do you mean she left?" he asked standing up.

"She drove away in tears because you didn't give a shit about her or your kid."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. It's your job to know, not mine," Rossi said leaving his office.

Hotch immediately took out his cell phone and dialed Emily. It rang few times then went to voicemail so he called her again. It went to voicemail again, but he didn't stop, he called again and it didn't even ring, it went straight to voicemail that time. Hotch took a frustrated breath and decided to text her hoping she would get it eventually.

_'I'm so sorry I ignored you Emily, just please tell me where you are'_

He kept working, waiting for her response, but she didn't respond.

Emily pulled up at a motel and took Abby out of the car. They went to the front desk and got a room. She carried Abby to the room and sat her on the bed.

"Stay here, I'm gonna get the bags from the car," Emily said walking back to the door.

Abby nodded and stayed sitting on the bed. Emily opened the door and sighed, the sky was black, it was definitely going to rain. She ran out to the car and quickly took the bags out of the trunk. She got in the room and put the bags down. Emily looked up and Abigail wasn't on the bed anymore. Emily closed the door and checked for her in the bathroom.

"Abby, where are you?" she called out.

There was no answer, panic and worry struck Emily as she went outside.

"Abby!"

Emily looked around for the little girl but did not see her. It had started to rain and that hid Emily's tears. She could hear the motel room phone ringing so she went back inside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"The little girl you came in with is at the front desk..." the man replied.

Emily immediately hung up and ran to the front desk.

"Abigail Grace Hotchner!" she yelled picking up the little girl, "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Yes..." she replied looking down.

"Then why did you leave?"

Abby stayed quiet, not making eye contact with her mother. Emily sighed and looked up at the man staring at them.

"Thank you," she said giving him a sad smile.

"No problem," he replied.

"You must think I'm a terrible parent..." Emily said stroking Abby's hair as she laid her head on her mom's chest.

"Nah, my son wonders off a lot. Just gotta keep an eye on 'em."

Emily nodded and gave him another smile before leaving. She ran back to the room, not wanting to get wet by the rain, and sat on the bed, Abby still in her arms.

"You can't do that to me Abbs. Mommy was really scared," Emily said caressing the little girl's cheek.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"It's ok, just don't do it again."

Emily held her daughter up against her chest, and after a while the little girl started to cry.

"Shh, don't cry Abby, its ok," Emily said rocking her back and forth.

"I wanna go back home and see daddy," the little girl cried.

Emily didn't reply, she just sighed and blinked away some tears. She changed Abby into her pajamas and tucked her in the bed. Emily took out her laptop and put a movie on for the little girl. It finished about an hour later and the rain had turned into a thunder storm, the noise making Abby cry more. Hotch had always calmed her down when it was thundering out so Emily didn't know what to do.

"Its ok baby, stop crying..." Emily whispered.

She laid next her daughter in the bed and checked her watch, it was 7:30. Abby sobbed and sobbed until she fell asleep about an hour later.

Hotch was just getting home from work. He unlocked the door and put his briefcase down.

"Emily?" he called out.

There was no answer. He turned the light on and saw the broken picture frame on the floor.

"What the... EMILY!" he yelled running into their bedroom.

His heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw the drawers open and all her clothes missing. He ran into Abby's room and saw her clothes were missing too. He ran back to the living room and saw Emily's ring on the coffee table, he picked it up and put it in his pocket. He screamed and kicked the wall. Hotch picked up the phone and called her again.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up," he chanted.

It went straight to voicemail again. Hotch thought about what to do, he needed to find them. He then decided to call the one person he knew could find anything, even Prince Williams's phone number.

"Hello Mr. Boss-man, how may I assist you this evening?" Garcia asked happily.

"Garcia, Emily left!" Hotch said frantically.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her cheerfulness fading.

"She took Abby and left! I don't know where she is, you have to help me! Please Penelope," he begged tears pooling in his eyes.

"Alright, I'm still at headquarters, meet me in my lair; I'll try to track her down."

"Thank you," Hotch said running to his car.

He drove back to headquarters and ran to Garcia's "lair". He got there out of breath and stood next to Garcia.

"Ok, I tried to trace her phone but it's off so I'm not picking anything up," Garcia said.

"Ok, well... Can you trace her some other way?" Hotch asked.

"The money trail. I can trace her credit card if she recently used it, just type her credit card number in and it'll show the last place she used it," Garcia said.

Hotch nodded and thought a bit before typing in the number. Garcia pressed a few buttons and watched the screen.

"Ok, she used it at a motel a few hours ago. Then a McDonalds an hour or so later. It's only a few miles from here..." she said looking up.

"Can you send me directions to the motel?" Hotch asked.

"Sending them to your phone now," she said typing.

Hotch sighed.

"Thank you Garcia, I owe you one," he said walking towards the door.

"You bring those girls back!" she demanded as Hotch ran to his car.

He drove to the motel as fast as he could and ran to the front desk. He pulled out his wallet and showed it to the man.

"Have you seen these girls?" Hotch panted holding out the picture of Emily and Abigail.

The man looked closer and then nodded.

"Yeah, they checked in earlier today," he said.

"What room are they in?" Hotch asked.

"Can't say... Motel policy."

Hotch sighed and took out his badge.

"I'm FBI, what room are they in?" Hotch demanded holding it up.

"Oh... Alright… They're in room 102," he said checking his computer.

Hotch ran outside into the storm and looked at all the doors looking for 102. When he found it he knocked on the door.

The knock made Emily sit up. She was laying in the bed with Abby, watching her sleep. She stood up and went to the door, looking out the peep hole. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"How the hell did he find me?" Emily asked herself softly.

She didn't open the door, but she stayed looking out the peep hole at Hotch. He knocked again and Emily looked over at Abigail to make sure she didn't wake up.

"Emily... I know you're in there. Please talk to me..." Hotch said through the door, tears falling from his face.

Emily was so mad at him, she didn't even know how much anger she had until she that moment. She sighed and opened the door, walking outside and closing the door behind her. As soon as Hotch saw her he wrapped his arms around her, but Emily pushed him off. She pushed him as hard as she could into the street and went into the street with him, the rain and all.

"Em-"

He was stopped by Emily's hand smacking him hard across the face. He was definitely going to have a hand mark.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"NO! You don't get to say ow! All the pain you put me and Abby though, that was nothing compared to what you fucking did!" Emily yelled.

Hotch said nothing, dropping his hand from his face.

"Abby cried herself to sleep Aaron! You can't fucking act like an ass and then want to make it better when I leave! NO!" Emily yelled, angry tears falling from her face, not that you could notice it with the rain.

Hotch was crying as well, not because he was mad or sad... because he was ashamed of himself. He ignored his wife multiple times and bailed on his daughter on various occasions.

"Aaron, I can't keep dealing with your shit! I'm fucking done!" Emily yelled turning to go back inside.

Hotch grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, wait," he said.

Again he was stopped by Emily's hand hitting him in the face.

"Stop doing that! Hear me out," he said still holding onto her.

"I don't wanna hear any fucking excuses," she said rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to give excuses... I just want to fix this. Emily, sweetheart, please... How can I fix this?" Hotch said just above a whisper.

"Ok well one, don't fucking ignore me. Two, pay more attention to Abigail. Three, pay less attention to work. Four..." her anger turned to sadness as she continued, "at least _act_ like you love me..."

"Emily! I do love you! I love you more than anything in the world! You and Abby mean everything to me..."

"THEN ACT LIKE IT!" Emily yelled.

"I'm sorry... Please Em, I'll try..." he replied taking her hand.

She didn't pull away, but she didn't get closer either.

"Actions speak louder than words Aaron..." she whispered.

They were both really quiet for a while, just standing in the rain. Emily pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. She was still crying, and it was still pouring rain. Hotch took the ring out of his pocket and played with it. Emily saw he had it and looked up at his face. He looked so sad; you could see the sincerity in his eyes. Emily sighed and took the ring out of his hands. She put it back on her finger and grabbed Hotch's cheeks.

"You listen to me right now," Emily demanded, "when I call you at work needing something, you get it for me, you come home. When you have something planned with Abby, fuck work and be with her. Do you hear me?" Emily said firmly.

Hotch nodded, "yes ma'am."

He wrapped his arms around her and this time she gave into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pulled away Hotch gave Emily a long kiss.

"You're one lucky bastard," Emily said with a slight smile.

Hotch smiled before he wrapped his arm her shoulder. Together they walked back into the room and closed the door behind them. Emily changed her wet clothes into dry ones and looked at Hotch. He was staring at Abby sleeping.

"Aaron," she whispered.

He turned around and looked at Emily.

"Here, I kinda... brought one of your shirts with me. Put it on, get out of that wet crap," she whispered handing him the dry shirt.

Hotch gave a slight smile and took his jacket and shirt off, putting the new one on. Emily sat on the bed next to the one Abby slept on and stared at the little girl. Hotch sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"You really wanted to leave..." he whispered.

Emily said nothing, she didn't even look at him, she kept her eyes focused on Abby.

"Was I really that bad? Making you want to run away?" he asked.

Emily still said nothing, still looking at their little girl. A tear fell from her face as she listened to him.

"Emily... I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through... I didn't want any harm to come to you, or Abby," he said.

More tears fell from Emily's face and she still didn't look up at him.

"Come on Em, we're FBI, did you really think I wasn't going to find you?" he asked.

"Secretly... I _was _hoping you'd find me... But I had no idea what I was going to do when you did," Emily admitted still staring at Abby sleeping.

Emily looked over at Hotch in tears. She ran her fingers gently over the red hand mark on his face. Hotch pulled Emily up from the bed and pulled her into his chest. He held on to her tight, rubbing her back as she cried into his neck.

"I'm gonna be home more... That's a fact," he whispered in her ear.

"How do I know you mean it?" Emily asked into his chest.

"For a while now I've been working on getting a promotion," he said.

Emily pulled away from his chest confused.

"I'm Section Chief Aaron Hotchner now, Strauss is retiring and I got her job today. It's a bigger pay, and I asked for less hours... So I'm gonna be home a lot more," Hotch said caressing Emily's cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Emily yelled.

"Shhh! I dunno... I guess I wanted to surprise you," he whispered.

"You acted like an ass to get a promotion? You dumb shit," Emily whispered rolling her eyes.

"So what? You're not happy?" he asked.

"No, I am but..." she trailed off.

"Ok we'll talk about it tomorrow," Hotch said pulling Emily back to the bed.

She laid down under the covers and watched Hotch give Abby a kiss on the forehead. He then crawled into bed next to Emily and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Emily, please don't forget that," Hotch whispered.

"I love you too."

Emily was curled up next to Hotch, his arm around her. They both eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Emily and Hotch were awoken suddenly.

"Daddy!" Abby yelled jumping onto their bed.

Hotch's eyes snapped open and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hi sweetheart," he said putting the little girl on his lap.

Emily rubbed the sleep out of her face and sat up. She yawned and looked at her watch; it was 8:30 on a Saturday. Emily sighed but then smiled at the sight of Abby on her father's lap.

"Mommy, I thought you said daddy wasn't coming!" she said.

"I didn't know he was Abbs, but it's a nice surprise isn't it?" Emily said looking at Hotch with a smile.

Abigail nodded and hugged Hotch. He laughed and got out of bed with Abby still in his arms.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" Hotch said smiling, "especially with those dimples when you smile... Just like your mommy."

"You have them too daddy," she said poking his cheeks.

"I know, but you look so much like your mother. Beautiful."

Emily smiled and got out of the bed. She picked up her jacket and her phone fell out if it. She picked it up and turned it on. She deleted all the missed calls from Hotch and then saw the text he left her. Emily didn't delete the message; she stared at it for a while.

"Em, you alright?" Hotch asked from across the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just gonna take a shower before we leave," Emily said quickly walking into the bathroom.

She turned on the water and replied to his text.

_'I forgive you, I'm sorry I left. I'm just glad you're here, love you.'_

Emily quickly got undressed and stepped in the shower. After about two or three minutes the bathroom door opened.

"I love you too," Hotch said walking into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Emily didn't reply. She had no idea how she was feeling at the moment. She couldn't tell if she was mad still, or sad, or happy... she felt like she was about to break down.

"Babe, are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Emily lied.

"You don't sound it. Emily if you're still mad I'm ok with that, we'll work on it, just tell me what you're feeling," he said sitting down on the toilet cover.

"I don't know..." Emily said just loud enough to be heard over the water.

"What don't you know? How you feel?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't know. I feel like I wanna punch someone but... I wanna cry the same time. And watching you and Abby was nice and it made me smile but... I don't know..." Emily trailed off.

Hotch didn't know what to say, he just sat there silent. Emily turned the water off and sighed. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She looked at Hotch and he gave her a sad smile.

"Can you get my clothes...? I didn't think about bringing them," Emily asked.

Hotch nodded and stood up. Emily pulled him up against her and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," she said with a slight smile.

Hotch smiled and gave Emily a quick kiss before going to get her clothes. He looked in her suitcase and stared at it. He had no idea what to pick out for her. Finally he just decided on a blue t-shirt and her black shorts. He gave Abby a kiss on the forehead before going back into the bathroom.

"Here," he said handing her the clothes.

Emily looked at them a frowned.

"What, you wanna wear something different?" he asked.

"No... But how about a bra and underwear Aaron?"

"Oh... Right," Hotch left and got her whatever was on top returning quickly.

"Thank you," Emily said taking them out of his hand.

Hotch stared sadly at her face. He knew she wasn't the same, and he was starting to think she was never going to be. Hotch kept staring into her eyes, even though she wasn't looking at him, while she changed. When Emily finished changing she looked up and saw Hotch staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing..." he replied not breaking eye contact with her.

It was quiet for a while. The steam in the room was disappearing and it got easier to breath. Hotch blinked away some tears and pulled Emily in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Emily," he said caressing her hair.

Emily didn't pull away, she missed his scent, she missed having him in her arms, she missed the times he opened up to her, she missed _him_.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. You hurt me so I tried to hurt you, taking Abby away would've been too much pain for you to handle... I'm sorry," Emily said, all into his neck.

Hotch gave Emily a few kisses on the cheek before pulling away. He grabbed her hand and they left the bathroom.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Abigail complained.

"We'll go get something to ea-"

"No, let's just please just go home. I'll make whatever you want, just please, can we go home?" Hotch interrupted.

"I guess," Emily replied taking out some clothes for Abby, "Here, get Abby dressed."

Emily handed Hotch the clothes, he dressed Abby and Emily took the bags out to the car. When she returned Abby was dressed and Hotch had her settled on his hip. A smile appeared on Emily's face as she gave Hotch a kiss, then gave Abby one.

"Alright, let's go," Emily said, "Imma check out, get Abbs in the car."

Hotch nodded and walked out of the room with Emily. She went to the front desk and checked out, walking back to her car. She gave Hotch a kiss and watched him walk to his car. Abby smiled at her as she closed the back door. Emily sighed before starting to drive.

Hotch was following Emily's car. He smiled as the thought of her and Abby back. He watched her car start up again at the green light when all of a sudden another car from the other direction came up and hit them. The car smashed into Emily's side of the car and the airbags exploded through the windows. The sound of the crash was incredibly loud and it hurt Hotch just listening to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch slammed on the breaks and rushed out of his car as his heart beat out of his chest.

"Emily!" he yelled running to the accident.

He called 911 and frantically told the operator about the accident. The car windows of the other car were also shattered so he checked on the man, since his car was blocking the door to Emily. The man had blood running down his face, Hotch tried to take his pulse but there was none, he was dead. Hotch ran to the other side of Emily's car and opened the passenger seat door.

"Aaron…" Emily moaned.

"Emily, sweetheart, are you hurt?"

"Yeah… my leg. My leg really hurts. And my head, is it bleeding?"

"Yeah, it is. Help is coming.'

Emily nodded and Hotch turned to Abigail. He put out a hand to her neck to check her pulse and took a sigh of relief when he found it. He was pulled out of the car by an EMT.

"Sir please step back," he said.

Hotch nodded and impatiently watched as he checked on Emily and the car that hit them was removed from her car. Emily and Abigail were both removed from the car after a while and Hotch followed the EMT.

"Are they going to be ok?" he asked following Abby on the gurney.

"We'll do our best," the EMT replied.

Hotch followed them to the hospital and paced back in forth in the waiting room. After a few minutes the rest of the team showed up.

"Hotch, what happened?" JJ asked frantically.

Hotch explained to them what happened and sat down. He sighed and out his head in his hands.

"Man, its gonna be alright," Morgan said patting Hotch on the back.

They all sat there in the waiting room until the doctor slowly walked up to them. Hotch stood up eagerly.

"What happened? Are they ok?" he asked frantically.

"Miss. Prentiss came out of surgery, she's going to good as new in a few weeks," he replied.

"What about Abigail? What happened to the little girl?" he asked, almost in a yell.

"Aaron, calm down," Rossi warned.

"She had a lot of blood get into her brain but we got a lot of it out, she's in a coma but her heart is functioning well," the doctor replied.

"She's unconscious?" Hotch asked.

The doctor nodded, "Emily Prentiss is in room 201 and Abigail Hotchner is in 209."

The doctor walked away and left the shocked team sitting in the waiting room. Hotch sat in a chair next to Morgan, remaining silent. Hotch's sadness turned into anger. He was shaking. How could he have let this happen? He felt terrible, it was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced.

"This is all my fault…" Hotch said staring at the floor.

"No its not, that man ran a red light," JJ started, "if he wasn't drunk he would've known to stop."

"Yeah, but if I wasn't being such an ass to her she would've stayed and she wouldn't have even been on the road," he replied looking up at his teammates.

Everyone stayed silent, they knew he was technically right but they did want to believe it was because of him.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ stood up, the rest of the team following her actions.

"Hey Hotch, we're gonna go, come back in the later to visit Emily and Abby, ok?" she said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Hotch nodded as JJ motioned her friends to follower her out of the hospital. They all walked out of the hospital feeling terrible for their friends. Reid looked scared, Garcia was teary eyed, and everyone else was just plain shocked.

"Man, I hope my pumpkins are ok," Garcia said wiping a tear.

"It'll be alright baby girl, my princess and her baby are strong, some of the strongest women I know," Morgan said, "Hotch is strong too, he'll make it."

"I sure hope so," JJ said, grabbing Reid's hand, "We should meet back here at 6, it's been a long morning."

"All I'm going to do is worry about them," Garcia said.

"We all are, we just have to stay calm for their sakes," JJ replied, "And what did Hotch mean by she would've stayed, what happened?"

As Garcia and Rossi being the only ones who knew about the situation, glanced at each other. Garcia gave Rossi a _do we tell them_ look as he shook his head. Morgan raised an eyebrow at their silent communication.

"Baby girl, spill it," Morgan said firmly.

Garcia sighed and she, along with Rossi, ended up telling their team members all the drama going on between them.

"That really happened?" Reid asked, completely shocked.

Rossi and Garcia nodded simultaneously. Everyone was quite for a while; no one knew what to say. Eventually everyone silently decided to leave, giving hugs to everyone as they disappeared. JJ got into her car as a tear slid down her cheek; she needed to be the strong one, keep everyone calm, but now that she was alone it didn't matter. Her god-daughter was in a coma and her friends were having marital issues, everyone's life was going downhill.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch paced back and forth in Emily's hospital room. The doctor said the drugs would probably keep Emily out for an hour or so. _Maybe I should go to Abby's room…_ Hotch thought. He took a deep breath and left Emily's room, walking down the hall. He got into Abigail's room and sat in the chair next to her bed. She looked so small in that huge hospital bed. Hotch gently caressed her cheek as she laid in a coma. The room was quiet, but all of a sudden Abby's heart monitor started going crazy beeping. Hotch got up and started to panic, as a bunch of doctors and nurses came in the room.

"Please step back sir," a nurse said as Hotch tried to see what was happening to his daughter.

Abby's heart rate eventually went down after a minute or so but it was still a shock to Hotch.

"Aaron!" someone called.

Hotch looked up, who was calling him?

"AARON!" they called again.

Emily, it sounded like Emily. Hotch ran down the hall to Emily's room and he saw her fighting some doctors. They were trying to calm her down but she was freaking out.

"Emily, stop it!" Hotch said, pushing through the doctors to grab Emily's arm.

Emily stopped fighting but after she started crying. The two doctors in the room left, so she could calm down. She wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck, dragging him down. Hotch shh-ed her and ran his hand through her hair. Emily let go of his neck and moved over in the bed so Hotch could sit on it.

"What happened to Abby?" Emily asked wiping some tears away.

"She's in a coma…" Hotch trailed off.

"This is all my fault," Emily sobbed.

"No its not, don't think that. If its anyone's fault its mine."

"I wasn't watching where I was going…"  
"Emily, its not you're fault-"

"I spoke to her," Emily interrupted.

Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was sleeping, I was talking to her… I didn't want to wake up because she told me she couldn't."

"That's just the drugs talking, Abigail is unconscious right now and she has been since the accident."

"No it's not Aaron!" Emily insisted, sitting up.

Hotch remained silent. _Was she serious? Did she really think she could talk to their daughter who was in a coma?_ Hotch shook his head. _Well Abby's heart rate did go up when Emily woke up… No, it was just a coincidence. _

"Em, the doctor said I can check you out tomorrow. You get to go home." Hotch said with a small smile.

"What about Abigail?" Emily asked staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know when she can come home; she has to wake up first."

It was silent, Hotch didn't know what to say, she looked so sad.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Abby," he said getting up and leaving the room.

He got into Abigail's room and a doctor was writing something on her chart.

"What happened to her before? Is she alright?" Hotch asked as the doctor looked up.

"She's fine, she was probably having a dream in which her heart sped up," he replied.

Hotch nodded, maybe Emily was right.


End file.
